


Movement of Lips

by denna5



Series: Kiss Drabbles [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Clint and Steve watch an 80's classic but Steve's attention gets drawn else where.Another kiss drabble, written for staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in





	Movement of Lips

Steve is enjoying his night right now, likes these lazy nights that he and Clint get together every once in a while when there isn’t a mission for them to be on. They had pizza just a little while ago and now they are on the couch together watching a movie that Clint insists is a classic.  It is pretty good so far, sort of like a fairy tale, a girl facing off against someone in really tight pants that is supposed to be some sort of goblin or something but there is one thing that is distracting Steve just a little bit.

“Do you have this whole movie memorized?”

He asks because Clint has been reciting a lot of the lines softly as they watch and he just sort of gives Steve a shrug now.

“Possibly,  it is just so quotable. I’ll try to stop if you want.”

Clint says this and Steve just shakes his head.

“No, I don’t mind, was just wondering. You go ahead and keep singing, the songs are catchy.”

They are catchy and Steve tries to pay attention to the movie after that but he still finds himself paying more attention to Clint, the way  his mouth moves along with the words.  He is so engrossed in it, mouthing along with the speeches and singing softly with the songs and Steve just keeps looking at his lips. It is so tempting to kiss him right now but Steve tries to hold off, knows that he can make it till the end of the movie.  It has to be close, Steve is sure it is close and he makes himself turn his eyes back to the tv, tries to watch the rest of it. He still finds his eyes drifting over to Clint, who is mumbling along with the big speech again, not so softly anymore and Steve can’t help but watch his lips as they move.

“My kingdom as great... my kingdom as great... damn, I can never..”

Clint doesn’t finish the line cause Steve just can’t help himself, leans over and captures Clint’s lips, breaks his attention away from the movie, Clint returns the kiss before leaning back.

“Was that to get me to shut up?”

 He asks and Steve laughs just a little before leaning in and giving him one more kiss before answering.

“Maybe a little but mostly because I wanted to. You’re a little distracting.”

Clint grins at this and grabs the remote, speaks as he turns off the tv.

“In that case, we will re-watch this tomorrow, I’ll try to be less distracting then, but right now I’m going to distract you so more, hope you don’t mind.”

Steve doesn’t mind at all when Clint leans forward and gives him another kiss, doesn’t mind the distraction at all.


End file.
